Really really bad one shots!
by Rykokitty
Summary: New and Improved but it still sucks major! These are so horrible! Don't read them! I should be shot for these stories! don't read them.... noooooooooooooooooooooo! Rated T cause they're really bad. The horror!
1. why are you reading this?

A/n; for all who are confussed, Ryko is my orignal character:p she's a half demon too. but a cat one;. shizzle. i'm only putting this horrible story up here, is because its the first and so far only one i've completed on the computuer, it took me two years to write.

Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha, duh!

-------------

Inuyasha comes storming into a public school looking very upset, and rather red in the face. He was wearing a white tee shirt, and worn out blue jeans with grass stains all over them. When Inuyasha walked into the principal office he saw a young man about 15 sitting in front of the principals desk. The young man had his mother's eyes and ears, and unfortunately he got his blue hair from Inuyasha. Which the young man continually highlighted black.

"Rei what is it going to take to get it through your abnormally thick skull that, YOU CAN'T BE STARTING FIGHTS IN SCHOOL!" Inuyasha shouted at the young man named Rei

"Sir I don't think yelling at him will help the matter." the principal said trying to calm him down.

"Ma'am, is he your son?" Inuyasha asked her

"Well, no." she said

"Then leave this to me." Inuyasha said turning back to his son.

"Dad, they were." Rei said but was cut off by Inuyasha

"I don't care what they were doing, did you throw the first punch?" he asked Rei

"Well yeah." Rei answered

"Then you're totally at fault for starting the fight." Inuyasha said

"Yeah but." Rei said

"No." Inuyasha said to Rei "come on." He said grabbing Rei by the shoulder and dragging into the busy hallway stopping in the middle of the small area. "HEY LISTEN UP." Inuyasha shouted at the crowd, all the kids stopped what they were doing to pay attention. "WHO HERE THINKS THIS GUY IS TOUGH." Inuyasha shouted again and several hands went into the air. "OKAY YOU COME HERE." Inuyasha said to one of the stronger kids in the back of the crowd. "What makes him so tough?" Inuyasha said to the kid that came over to him.

"Well he's always beating people up." The kid answered

"That's what makes him tough, do want to see how tough he really is?" Inuyasha said to the kid and grabbing Rei so he couldn't escape his grasp. "Just punch him in the stomach several times see how tough he is after that."

"Are you serious sir."

"Dad no."

"Yes I'm dead serious." Inuyasha said

"Alright then." The kid said.

"Dad, dad, not funny any-more." Rei said trying to get away from his father's grip before he was hit in the stomach, too late.

The kid had hit Rei in the stomach before he could get away. The first punch just knocked the wind out of him, but the second was harder causing Rei to tear up. The third was the hardest, and Inuyasha had let go letting him fall to the floor, keeling over in pain, tears streaming down his face. 'How could his father do this to him.'

"NOW WHO SAYS THIS KID IS TOUGH." Inuyasha said picking Rei up off the ground so everyone could see his tears, no hands went up this time. "Come on."

Inuyasha took Rei outside. He could hear the kids laughing at his arrogant son, and he could only, help but thinking that the boy deserved. Inuyasha brought Rei to a park a block away from the High school. He sat him on a bench Rei was still clutching his stomach.

"Why do you pick on people, and start fights," Inuyasha asked his son

"Dad I don't pick on people they pick on me and it makes me mad." Rei answered him still holding his stomach.

"Is that all they do, they pick on you."

"Well yeah"

"You think that's bad and it makes you mad, your lucky you didn't grow up in the time I did."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother and I were tormented because we are neither full human nor full demon."

"What happened to you guys"

"There were people back then who were hired to hunt us down and kill us, we couldn't live around humans or demons, both society's shunned us away. Your mother and me lost our parents when we were extremely young. I lived out on my own, and your mother had been bought off a sideshow then was forced to work and fights to have a roof over her head. I bet you don't know what they called a side show was back then. It was some one would tie up a weaker demon and have people pay to throw rocks at the creature, but you have it so bad you need to hurt people."

"I'm sorry dad."

"Come on lets go home, oh yeah by the way your grounded."

"What!"

END


	2. Chapter 2

This is the start of a revolution! Love it I command you!

"Hi my name is Rei. I'm a total freaking badass, and my father hates it. Yeah, his name is Inuyasha. He's all right sometimes except when he's yelling at me for something, cause I can't ever be anywhere as perfect as my older sister. She's such a snob; she's always got her big nose in some book, like she needs them to breath or something. Well she thinks she's tough and everything, but I can take, dad won't let me though cause she's a girl, and god forbid I fight a girl. Mom, she's all right, she's like referee between my dad and me though. Once I saw her tackle my dad, for a girl she's pretty strong, I guess its cause she's a demon. Yeah my mom and dad are half demons, my mom is like half panther, we just say cat, and my dad is like half dog, so of course they're always fighting. I got my mom's genes; I'm like cat and stuff. All the girls in my school think it's cute, and they're all ways touching my ears and stuff I hate it. There is this girl I like her name is Lamonica, she is so pretty. But every time I go near her, her dad gets all sex Ed on my ass. My mom and dad are both half demons, so I guess that makes me like a full half demon, I don't know how it works, don't really care either. My little sister she's like a priestess in training or whatever, she's annoying as well, but I can deal with her. My dad says I talk to much, maybe he's right? O well!"


End file.
